Light My Candle
by maryeemeeh
Summary: Two years have gone by since the war ended, but not for Katniss Everdeen who continues an ongoing war of her own as she struggles to find true happiness with Peeta and living an empty life without her former best friend, Gale. Gale/Katniss.
1. Lone Fire

**A/N: **This is my first attempt writing for the Hunger Games, so be nice. I read all 3 books and watched the movie. This story is set after the end of Mockingjay, but before the Epilogue. I hated how things ended between Gale and Katniss, so I thought I redeem them somehow with my own version. Mainly Gale/Katniss, but also some Peeta/Katniss.

**Summary**: Two years have gone by since the war ended, but not for Katniss Everdeen who continues an ongoing war of her own as she struggles to find true happiness with Peeta and living an empty life without her former best friend, Gale.

* * *

**Chapter 1: "Lone Fire"**

"Katniss?"

I shook my head, unaware that I have been standing in front of the kitchen sink with the water running high, staring fixedly out the window as the rain began to settle in District 12. I turned off the faucet and spun around to face Peeta who gave me the same worry expression he has worn for the past two years. I don't blame him though. I haven't been myself lately. How could I after all that I've been through; after losing my sister, and losing so many people who were affected by my act of defiance against the Capitol. It has been exactly two years since peace was restored in Panem, but to me, the horrid events seemed as though it happened just yesterday. Thankfully, I have Peeta who has been supportive, patient and loving throughout my darkest days.

"Are you alright?" Peeta snaked his arms around my waist while resting his chin on my shoulder. I shut my eyes, suddenly feeling safe again in his arms as I leaned forward and kissed him lightly on the lips.

"I'm fine now." I smiled, although I could tell by his frown that he wasn't convinced, and luckily for me, he didn't try to push. "Thanks for dinner."

Peeta released his hold around me and plants a small kiss on my forehead. "You're welcome, sweetheart." He smiled as he brushed a strand of hair away from my face. I walked him out the door, bid him a goodnight kiss, and then he was gone.

The following morning, I got up at dawn and put my hunting gear and boots on to head for the woods as I do each and every day to keep my sanity. It is the only place I find peace and feel most at home. I grabbed my bow and arrow that stood next to the front door as I walked out of my house in the Victor's Village. The sky was clear of clouds as the bright, radiant sun dried up what's left of yesterday's rain. It didn't take me long to exit District 12 and reach the meadow, which is now separated from the woods with long branches that replaced the high chain-link fence. I set a few traps here and there, hoping to catch something to bring for Greasy Sae.

As I wandered further into the woods, I thought of Gale and how close I felt to him here despite the distance that has kept us districts apart. I could feel his lingering presence as though he was waiting for me; watching me nearby. I would go to our meeting spot every day, hoping that he will show up and fill the emptiness that I continue to carry with me in the woods since we parted ways. But every day was the same since then as I continuously stood on the rock that overlooked the valley in solitude.

I continued down the path, knocking down a few squirrels with my bow and arrow when I finally reached the rock. A heavy sigh escaped from my lips as I sat down and think about all the fond memories I shared with Gale. I remembered the day of the Reaping when he asked me to run away with him in the woods, and thought about countless times of what life would be like if we did run away together. Would we have lived at all? Would I have chosen him over Peeta if Prim had lived? Could I ever forgive him? The possibilities of a different life eluded most of my thoughts in the woods; mostly of Gale who I thought about every day despite the pain he had caused me with his involvement in the war tactics that ended my sister's life, and eventually, ended our friendship. The truth is, I missed him and yearned for him. And it didn't take me long to realize how unhappy I was without him.

Anger suddenly replaced any feelings of loneliness as I found myself in tears over my sister's death and Gale who gave up on me and left to live a new life with a fancy job in District 2. Emotions consumed me as I lied down on the soothing grass, under a willow tree and cried myself to sleep. I dreamt of Prim as a little girl helping our mother care for the sick in our old home in District 12. I then dreamt of Gale who was running into the woods with me trailing not too far behind. He would turn around, smiling back at me and laughing as he extended his hand for me to hold, mouthing the words _"I love you." _I grabbed it instantly, only to see him disappear before me. I yelled out his name, reaching for him as the arising mist engulfed his body. _"Gale!"_ I screamed as the mist knocked me off my feet. I scrambled back up only to find that he was gone.

"Gale!" I gasped as my eyes sprung open wide, only to feel a set of arms pushing me down to wake me from the nightmare.

"Katniss, it's me." Peeta cupped my face with his hands as my heavy breathing slowly subsided. I could tell that he was worried, and at the same time, hurt at the mentioned of his name. But he tried to hide it, concerned only for my well-being. "It's okay, I'm here." I fell into his comforting arms, sobbing as the afternoon sun reached its peak over the trees that covered the woods. I must have slept for three hours as I could feel my face burned with heat.

"What are you doing here?" I asked Peeta who smelled of fresh bread as I felt my stomach grumble. Then I remembered I haven't eaten anything this morning when I left.

"I was looking for you. I figured you'd be here." He said worriedly as he wiped the tears from my face.

I furrowed my eyebrows. "Did something happen?"

"No, I was worried when you haven't been home for hours."

I nodded my head as I allowed him to help me up. I gathered my belongings and the squirrels as we walked over to where I set up the traps. There was nothing.

We reached District 12 and finally to the Victor's Village where Peeta followed me to my house and began to prepare lunch he brought from the bakery. I took a quick shower, changed, and headed to the kitchen where Peeta was waiting for me. "You feel better?" He asked. I simply nodded my head and began eating the delicious bread bowl filled with chowder and potatoes. It was silent at first as I could feel Peeta's eyes lingering on me; trying to read me somehow and break the walls that I have created between us. And then he began to discuss the morning events at the bakery, which suddenly caught my attention.

"Gale dropped by at the bakery today."

I stopped and felt my heart sank to my stomach. It was as though everything around me paused as I look at Peeta with my lips slightly parted. "What?" I finally uttered breathlessly after a few moments of silence. "When? Why didn't you tell me sooner?" A million questions came running through my head as I began to get frustrated with Peeta. How can he keep something like this from me?

"I didn't know how to tell you." Regret filled his voice as I pushed my chair back and stood up, suddenly pacing back and forth anxiously. "Why does it matter anyway?" He asked as he too got up and walked towards me to the other side of the table. I stopped to face him. "You pushed him out of your life, remember?" I was shocked and speechless as I stood there, struck by Peeta's honest words. "Or do you all of a sudden miss him?"

A gasp suddenly caught my throat, "Every day," I whispered as I fight back tears that began to fill my eyes once again. Peeta deeply sighed as he pulled me into his arms and began filling me in. It turns out that Gale runs the factories in District 2, working on rebuilding trains and railroads as well as automobiles for citizens to travel from district to district. He is currently on duty visiting other Districts to check with other factories and businesses to make sure everything is in order. "He was with some businesswoman," Peeta uttered as I felt my gut twist in knots at the thought. "Anyway, he's here for a few days. He will be staying with his family."

"Did he ask about me?" I asked as I could feel my heart racing at the possibility of Gale still thinking about me as I am of him.

There was a short pause, and then without looking at me, Peeta softly replied, "No."

* * *

**A/N:** Thanks for reading. Let me know what you think! =)


	2. Old Flame

**A/N:** Thanks for the reviews! They are always motivating, so again thank you for taking the time to send them in. Enjoy the next chapter.

* * *

**Chapter 2: "Old Flame"**

"_No." _

I felt my body sink deeper; caving in as my world crumbled before me. My eyes drifted away from Peeta who mirrored the same pained expression except that his pain was the direct result of my sadness, and mine was the harsh reality that I may have lost Gale for good. I couldn't take it; couldn't allow letting my guard down in front of Peeta no matter how many times I have in the past, but the pain was so excruciating, so overwhelming, I did not want him to see me deteriorate into a million pieces. Even though the damage is already done, I did not want to cause him anymore pain as I nudged right pass him and headed out the door.

It was already late in the afternoon and I unexpectedly found myself in front of Haymitch's doorstep, only a few yards away from my home. I knocked a few times, pounding on the door loudly to arouse him from his most likely drunken state. "Haymitch, let me in!" But there was no answer as I tried and tried till I no longer have the energy to do so. "Haymitch!" I cried out loud as I slowly slid down against the door and fell helplessly onto the porch, defeated. I was physically and emotionally drained. There were no more tears left for me to cry; no more fight in me to keep fighting as I sat there wasting my time away thinking about Gale while he could care less about me. But who could blame him? I cut him out of my life, blaming him for my sister's death when he had no knowledge of the Rebels' motives and their plan of attack. Still, I kept him distant and he must have hated me for it.

I needed something to help me forget; forget that Peeta ever mentioned Gale being in town, forget about his involvement in the war that I whole-heartedly believed killed Prim. I needed to forget about Gale altogether just as he has forgotten about me. But what I needed most to help relieve the unrelenting pain is Haymitch to hand over a bottle of liquor so I can drink my sorrows away and forget this day ever happened.

So I sat there for awhile, drowned in my own troubled thoughts as the sun began to slowly set over the horizon. I thought about breaking in to get what I needed, but even I don't have the energy to do so as I immediately dismissed the idea. Perhaps I simply just wanted to talk to Haymitch and let him know about Gale and help me figure out my next move. But what benefit would I get out of it from someone who is always unconscious. I finally got up and reluctantly walked back to my house where Peeta was still waiting for me, concerned and troubled by his own thoughts. "You're still here." I spoke groggily while shutting the door behind me. Peeta got up from the sofa and stood before me with worried eyes.

"I didn't want to leave until you returned home safely."

I smiled a little, grateful to have someone like Peeta who loves me unconditionally, who cares so much about my well-being that nothing else mattered to him. I can't imagine how he must be feeling at the moment; how he was able to manage all this and still love me after all that I put him through. I always wondered why I even deserve him at all. "I'm fine; I just want to be alone right now." I uttered as Peeta slightly opened his mouth to protest, but bit his tongue and decide against it. I followed him out the door when he suddenly turned around to face me. "Do you still love me?" He asked with so much concern and fear in his eyes, it nearly broke my heart, knowing that he must have thought about this for quite some time now.

"Of course I love you," I retorted, feeling slightly hurt that he would even ask me. But with how I've been behaving lately, I couldn't blame him. Peeta has shown me so much love than I have ever given him. "I'm sorry I've been distant with you," I finally spoke after a brief pause. "I'm just a mess and I'm dumping all my misery on you and it's not fair."

"I love you, Katniss." Peeta suddenly cut me off as he took my face in his hands and stared deeply into my eyes. "I don't want you to ever think that you've become a burden to me. You're all I have in this world, and I'm going to help you through this no matter how long it takes."

"I know." I responded with nothing else left for me to say. Neither of us said anything after that as he kissed me and left.

I spent the remainder of the day cleaning the house with so little energy to get my mind off of things. I needed a distraction, but everything I was doing to keep myself busy wasn't enough to get over the hurt that I have created for myself. After putting away the dishes and dusting off shelves that remained untouched since I moved in here a few years ago, I plummeted on the couch and turned on the television for the first time in a long time.

I avoided the television for two reasons. One, it reminded me of the Hunger Games and the horrid images that the Capitol would replay for everyone to watch. Although the rebels have taken control and made sure the revolting events of previous Hunger Games and the rebellion will no longer be viewed, the mental images still lingered in my mind. But the main reason I avoided watching television was to not catch a glimpse of Gale. The first time I saw him on television was a few days after the rebellion ended. He was interviewed, but didn't tune in for what the interview was all about as I immediately turned off the television at the sight of him. This time, I was hoping to see him; if not in person than on television to make sure he is alive and well. But there was nothing of him as I finally settled on an animated show that failed to capture my attention as I slowly drifted to sleep.

I woke up instantly to the sound of someone tapping on my door as I fluttered my eyes open and noticed the television was still on. It was already morning with light seeping through the curtains as another knock instantly alerted my senses. I reluctantly got up and turned off the television as I made my way towards the front door expecting Peeta, even though I told him that I want to be left alone, or Haymitch who rarely drops by unless it was something important like booze he would ask me to pick up from town since he was always too drunk to do so. But I didn't want to see anyone; not even Greasy Sae who often comes in the morning to drop off food or pick up what I caught in the woods the previous day. Then I remembered I still have the squirrels to give her waiting in the backyard.

I finally opened the door, greeted by the smell of fresh air filled with a mix of ocean breeze and burning wood. The sun was immensely bright; almost blinding perhaps because I was still half-asleep, as it briefly distorted my vision. An unfamiliar figure stood before me as I adjusted my eyes to the light to get a better look at the person with my bow and arrow in reach just in case I needed it to defend myself against a possible intruder. But the cool wind that gently brushed against my face suddenly left me frozen; trapped in place with my eyes going wide-eyed as I stood before the last person I expected to see.

_Gale_.

* * *

**A/N:** Thanks for reading. Don't forget to review! =)


End file.
